


Betsy

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [33]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Poor Betsy! I can’t believe this. How the fuck am I going to get this scratch out?”“Betsy?”





	Betsy

“Awww, shit!” 

Sophia ran her thumb across the newly-added scratch in the barrel of her shotgun. The weapon was quite attractive; the wood was finished and well-maintained, unlike most of the weapons held by the citizens in the Commonwealth.

“Poor Betsy! I can’t believe this. How the fuck am I going to get this scratch out?”

“Betsy?”

Until now, X6 had stayed silent in their (one-sided) conversation. 

Sophia perked up and beamed at her friend. 

“Yeah, Betsy. Isn’t she gorgeous? She was one of Kellogg’s but, y’know, with his brain splattered all over the floor, he wasn’t going to be using her any time soon.”

“She?”

“Yeah, she! Like boats or cars, she’s a she.”

“Why would you name a firearm? I understand that it is wise to take care of it, but-”

“I dunno,” she smiled down at the weapon that had been the cause of many deaths as if it was a small animal worth coddling, “I just figured that since she’s saved our asses so many times, she should get a name.”

X-6 paused for a moment.

“Did you name your other firearms, as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like I'm not great at capturing X6's voice. 
> 
> Also, sorry for not updating recently, but I hope this somewhat makes up for it.


End file.
